Anglia
Anglia (イギリス, Igirisu) jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Hetalia. '''Jego imię i nazwisko to '''Arthur Kirkland (アーサー・カークランド, Āsā Kākurando). Należy do aliantów. Wygląd Anglia ma rozmierzwione, krótkie blond włosy i zielone oczy, a jego brwi są bardzo grube i widoczne, mimo że najwyraźniej je strzyże. Ubiera się w zielony mundur wojskowy z koalicyjką . Nosi także wysokie, brązowe buty. Osobowość i zainteresowania Anglia jest raczej wybuchowy i szybko się denerwuje. Za wszelką cenę chce być lepszy od Francji, co prowadzi do wielu zabawnych (a czasami bardzo dziwnych) sytuacji. Często, chcąc pozbyć się swojego przeciwnika rzuca na niego klątwę. Ze wzgląd na kulturę i wiele legend związanych z magią widzi różne dziwne stworzenia np: wróżki, jednorożce czy Latającego Miętowego Króliczka. Anglia interesuje się haftowaniem, rzemiosłem, literaturą oraz muzyką rockową. Często popada w depresję gdyż twierdzi, że nikt go nie rozumie. Pomimo tego, że czasem bywa cyniczny w głębi duszy jest bardzo czuły i romantyczny. Relacje [[Ameryka|'Ameryka']] Ameryka został odkryty przez Finlandię i Szwecję. Gdy kraje Skandynawskie pochwaliły się swoim wspaniałym znaleziskiem, Francja i Anglia zaczęli rywalizować o to, kto będzie opiekował się małym państwem. Ostatecznie Ameryka wybrał Anglię. Anglia bardzo dbał o swojego "młodszego brata". Wychowywał go przez wiele lat i uczył jak stać się silnym państwem. Wkrótce potem doszło do wojny o niepodległość Ameryki. Anglia nie chciał, aby jego przybrany brat go opuścił. Dlatego nie mógł pozwolić, aby Ameryka stał się niezależny. Wbrew wszystkiemu Ameryka zyskał niepodległość. Te wydarzenia sprawiają, że Anglia często popada w depresję. Nie może wybaczyć Ameryce, że go opuścił. Pomimo wszystko wydają się mieć dobre relacje. [[Francja|'Francja']] Niegdyś był podwładnym Francji, ale po agresji wobec niego i przejęciu połowy jego gruntów, ich związek posypał się i teraz zawzięcie ze sobą walczą. Pomimo faktu, że oboje należą do sił alianckich, Anglia i Francja mają głęboko zakorzenioną historyczną rywalizację. Często się ze sobą kłócą. Kiedyś Francja był zmuszony wyjść za Anglię aby ratować swój kraj. Pomimo wszystko szanują się wzajemnie jako wrogowie i gdy jest potrzeba potrafią nawet współpracować. [[Sealand|'Sealand']] Jest on najmłodszym bratem Anglii, który ogłosił swoją niepodległość pod koniec II Wojny Światowej. Oboje często się kłócą gdyż Anglia nie uznaje Sealand jako pełnoprawnego narodu. Sealand obiecał sobie, że kiedyś stanie się potężnym narodem i nawet Anglia będzie składać przed nim ukłon. Seszele Seszele była kolonią Anglii. Traktuje ją często jako swoją własność, lecz po mimo wielu przeszkód, potrafią się ze sobą dogadać. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * England's Evil Summoning Song * Pub and GO! * Absolutely Invicible Englishman * Let's Enjoy Today * My Friend * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (featured) * In the Bluebell Woods Ciekawostki * Mimo, że Arthur lubi swoją kuchnię, inne państwa mają zwyczaj wyrażać się niepochlebnie o jego potrawach. * W Hetalia The Beautiful World ma zakaz wstępu do Klubu Smakoszy. * Anglia znany jest z tego, że czasami ucina sobie pogawędki z niewidzialnymi dla innych, często mistycznymi, stworzeniami (takimi jak jednorożce czy wróżki). * Anglia wydaję się być wzorowany na postaci Hikone Kalom '''z innego webcomica Himaruyi '''Barjona Bombers, choć jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem osobowości Kaloma. *Himaruya stwierdził kiedyś, że brwi są tak naprawdę przystrzyżone, choć nie pojawiają się one w ten sposób, ponieważ nadal grubo wyglądają. Stwierdził również, że 'Irlandia '''ma grubsze brwi, ale z "innym nastawieniem" do nich. *Według blogu (11/14/10), jak na ironię, naród wyspiarski i były pirat, Anglia nie umie pływać (w odniesieniu do Anglików w filmach), choć historycznie wielu piratów nie umiało pływać. Jednakowoż, w Gakuen Hetalia grze na PSP, skacze do wody, by uratować tonącego Amerykę. Oryginalny post na blogu był parodią na podstawie postaci z filmów angielskich i nie ma sugerować, że Anglia nie umie w rzeczywistości pływać, choć wydaje się, że fandom przyjął tę ideę nieostrożnie. *Kiedy cokolwiek dotyczące wojny o niepodległość Ameryki jest wspomniane Anglia podupada na zdrowiu i kaszle krwią. *Jest nie do zniesienia po pijaku. *Anglia ma tatuaż na co wskazuje tekst piosenki Marukaite Chikyuu ''"(...) Tatuaż mnie boli, ale to czadowy sześciostrunowiec!". * W przetłumaczonym przez fana poście z oficjalnego bloga Himaruyi (17 Luty 2015) jest potwierdzone, że jego tatuaż znajduje się na jego tyłku. * W musicalu Hetalia ~Singin' in the World~ zagrał go Daisuke Hirose. * Czasami inne państwa (np. Sealand) nazywają go dupkiem Anglią. * Jego nazwisko, Kirkland, oznacza "ziemia kościelna". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:Magic Trio Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Postać z anime